Chasing stars
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: The Terrian Empire is under attack! Invisible ironclads is wreaking havoc forcing Admrial Amelia to take things into her own gloved hands. What happens when all that blows up in her face? Loosey based off the game I own only the story


**WARNING SPOILER ALERT IF YOU WANT TO PLAY THE GAME AND WANT NO SPOILERS TURN BACK NOW!**

Admiral Amelia Doppler sighed and looked out the rather large windows of her stateroom in the RLS Lyoness at the stars. The Lioness was a lovely war vessel granted to her by the royal navy as a promotion gift a few years ago, after her children were born. She turned and opened her bible and turned it to the book of Philippians 4:13 her personal favorite scripture,to look at the pictures of her family with in them, Her husband Delbert , her three daughters and her son all in various situations , birthdays, father's day, mother's day etcetera. The sight of her two year olds faces made her nearly tear up, it had been near six months since she'd laid eyes on them, since then she'd been at war against an unknown enemy. An invisible enemy attacking the out lying ships of the Navy they struck with devastating force then...vanished without a trace very much like the notorious captain Flint himself.

A knock at the door broke her from her thoughts , "Enter?" She said putting away the bible once closing it. In Stepped Aurora Mayflower, Amelia's cousin by marriage and first officer in charge of the Lyoness, "Hope I'm not interrupting you captain." Amelia smiled tiredly, "Of Course not Aurora. " "You miss your hubby and children don't you..." Aurora ventured. Amelia stopped and looked at her cousin, "More than how many stars in the galaxy Aurora."

"I understand Amelia I miss my beau too and he is in this blasted war as well." Aurora said glancing at the near windowsill high stack of teacups. "I needed something to calm my nerves.." Amelia near mumbled while sighed.

"We'll be home soon Amelia." Aurora said. "I surely hope you're-" The entire ship jarred to it's side. Amelia and Aurora scrambled out to the quarter decking. "SPOTTER, REPORT!" Amelia shouted to the candid. "IRONCLAD MA'AM...THEY'RE...THEY'RE ATTACKING THE QUEEN'S SHIP!"

Amelia's eyes went wide not today not during the signing of the peace treaty to end all this nonsense! "ALL HANDS BATTLESTATIONS!" Aurora shouted to the crew dashing up to the bridge at Amelia's heels. "ALL MEN FIRE AT WILL DON'T LEAVE A SINGLE GUN, CANNON OR BLASTER UNFIRED!" As the crew scrambled about fighting for their Queen she seen it , a Procyon ship...surely they'd help...no...it was helping alright...the Ironclad!

"We've been had Aurora!" Amelia snarrled

"Bloody hell." Amelia stopped as a cannon was fired towards her ship and shot it directly in the hull knocking her crew about soon it exploded into millions of pieces.

* * *

Delbert Doppler paced nervously around the sitting room of their large home as his two year old children napped. He prayed she was alright, today was the treaty signing, she should be home after that right? She promised she would be, Dear God he hoped she would. "Papa?" He broke from his thoughts and seen his only son standing there in sloppy pjs and holding a teddy bear by it's arm letting it touch the ground as he rubbed his little eyes from under his glasses.

Delbert knelt down for the pup, Sunny was the only one out of the four that took after him, "Hey son what are you doing up? " Delbert asked gently holding him in his arms. "I couldn't sleep papa." Sunny said on advanced vocabulary for a two year old. "Why not lad?" Delbert asked gently. "I dunno papa I think I just miss mama." "So do I sunshine.." Delbert sighed. He's been separated from his wife before but not since the children were born. The candid jumped as a knock rasped at the door. "Wonder who that could be.." he murmured standing up placing Sunny on the floor and opening the door. "Doctor Doppler? " a Human in a starched white navy uniform was standing there with his hat off. "Aye that's me.."Delbert said worriedly.

"I'm sorry sir but ...Admiral Amelia's ship-" "Amelia? Is she alright!? " "Sir... I'm sorry her ship was destroyed in a crossfire with the pirates..." "W-what ?! I-Is she d-..." he trailed off he couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"We don't know sir...but let me tell you on a more personal note I know the Admiral would do anything to get back here to you and your children."

"I...I thanks y-you officer." He said with a deep shaiky breath shutting the door and plopping back down in the recliner. Dead. Gone. Destroyed. Loss. These words playes in Delbert Dopplera mind and he didn't know for once what they ment.

_"What do I tell the children?"_

a/n HI guys! Sorry for the possible tears it gets better I promise! This is as before mentioned based directly off Battle Of Procyon. I wrote this waaaaayy back in June and for some reason for got about it o.o Drop me a reveiw!


End file.
